Dry Your Eyes
by Scaz85
Summary: He is just a boy, standing in front of a girl, tell her that he loves her. DMHG


**A/N When your one love tells you that they don't love you then the only thing you can do is to let them go. DM/HG. Song lyrics taken from "Dry Your Eyes" by The Streets and the characters are only on loan as they belong to JK Rowling.**  
  
_Dry Your Eyes_  
  
"This isn't working Draco"  
  
The tears began to well up behind his eyes as she spoken those fatal words. Only hours ago they were sat by the lake laughing, enjoying the picnic which they had so lovingly prepared, together. He let his head drop down so he was looking at the grass around his feet. Closing his eyes he found himself imagining her soft smiling face, with those chocolate brown eyes staring straight into his soul. Unafraid of what she might find. Full of happiness from just being with him. Shaking his head, he looked up again. He tried to catch her eye, but she was staring right past him.  
  
"Please" he whispered, silently begging the tears not to fall. "Please don't let this be the end. We have been through so much together, don't let us end like this. I can change if that is the problem. I love you."  
  
A single tear rolled down Hermione's face as she tried not to focus on the blonde boy in front of her. It was not him that was the problem, he had been perfect for her but she felt that what they had, couldn't possible go any further and although she didn't want to hurt him, it was better to end it now.  
  
Draco fought back the storm of tears which was threatening as his world crashed around his feet. This felt so unreal. He had given up everything for this girl, even his own flesh and blood, and she was telling him it was over between them. If only she knew how much he loved her. That he trusted her mind body and soul. The thought that she didn't feel the same after everything they had been through, felt like a dagger to the heart.  
  
Hermione dropped her head and closed her eyes, unable to look into the face of Draco as he searched her face for a glimmer of hope, which would mean that he still had a chance. She couldn't bear to see anyone in so much pain.  
  
Seeing his one true love close her eyes, he took a time to take a mental photograph of her. She was beautiful. Her brown locks where tied behind her head in a bun, held up with two pencils, her small frame had filled out over the past 6 and a half years, so now she had a full hour glass figure which most girls would kill for. He sighed.  
  
A single curl fell across her face and Draco had the sudden urge to push it behind her ear and kiss her soft tan skin. Knowing that this was not the time he held himself back plunging his hands into his pockets, just as Hermione opened her eyes, pushed the hair back behind her ear but continued to stare at the floor.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now  
  
It's over_  
  
Unable to say anything yet unable to do anything that could help, Draco pulled a hand from his pocket, touched the bottom of Hermione's chin and lifted her face up so they were staring into each others eyes. Draco felt as though he was drowning in her chocolate brown eyes, suffocating with the emotions which were coursing through his veins. He had never felt anything as powerful as the love which he felt for the woman before of him and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.  
  
"Hermione" he said softly, not wanting to break the link they had, "I can't imagine my life without you. You have showed me so much. How to laugh and cry and most importantly, how to love someone for who they are not what family they come from."  
  
He stopped for a breather. He didn't want to let go of her yet, not like this. She was his everything, his world, his life and he made a silent vow to himself to never let anyone hurt her.  
  
"We knew from the beginning that things would never be easy for us. I mean, come on we are complete opposites, but there are things I cannot see myself doing without you."  
  
Hermione sighed. If only she hadn't let it all go this far with Draco, then maybe this would have been far easier for both of them. Breaking eye contact Hermione once again began to focus on the horizon. The future. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Draco pleading with her.  
  
"Please, I am begging you, don't leave me"  
  
Draco's tears began to fall in cascades now as it began to hit home that she didn't love him. After everything they had been through, she honestly didn't love him.  
  
Coming out of glazed look Hermione realised that Draco was still holding her chin up. She slowly brought her hand up to where his hand was residing and wrapped her finger around his. Draco's heart did a back flip. Maybe she didn't mean it. Maybe there was still a chance. She peeled his fingers from her own and looked at the boy whose heart she had broken. She didn't want him. Carefully she pushed his hand back onto his own chest so all he could feel was his heart beating against his rib cage.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now  
  
It's over_  
  
This small gesture was enough to extinguish the small flicker of hope and love that had once engulfed his entire body setting his whole being aflame. Now he felt nothing. It was as if his life had no purpose without her. No words that he could say would make her change her mind now. She was strong willed and so full of life that it hurt just to see her face, to smell her scent of freshly cut grass and cinnamon. As the last pieces and Draco's past, present and future caved in, he realised that he had nothing to lose now and that flame which had once symbolised hope and love now became an inferno of desperation and fear. He wanted to show her how much she had hurt him. No one hurt Draco Malfoy, not even Ms Hermione "this-isnt- working" Granger.  
  
Lifting his head, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes with a glint which reminded her of an arrogant first year who she had once known. Draco snaked his arms around the girl he so frantically wanted and pulled her close. Hermione complied taking this as a last request of a condemned relationship and for the last time draped her arms around his neck and played with the soft blonde hair at the back of his neck. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione made an effort to pull away but Draco had an iron grip around her. She began to panic. Pushing at his chest, pleading to him to let her go.  
  
"Let me go Draco, please" she whimpered against his chest, but Draco didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy attempting to erase everything she had said to him in the past hour. Pretending to himself that she did love him, even though deep down he knew that this was the end.  
  
Abruptly the fiery pit which was once his heart froze as he saw the reflection of himself in her eyes along with the fear she felt. Feeling sickened by himself Draco let go of Hermione. It was over. There was no more he could do.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now_  
  
The sound of Hermione's footsteps walking away from him were the worst sound he had ever heard. They were the sound of finality.


End file.
